-Old Memories-
by Ayrea06kagamine
Summary: This is a story for my good friend the chibi seme! As Shinra looks through his old high school yearbook a question is thought up . "Why do Izaya and Shizuo hate each other so much?" Rated T for swearing and maybe later chapters
1. The Question

**Hi there it's Ayrea! I plan to make this a multi-chapter story so if you have any suggestions as to how the story should go either post them in a review or PM me. I hope you enjoy the story ^-^ I don't own Durarara! or any of it's characters**

**For: The chibi seme**

-Old Memories-

~Shinra's PoV~

I laughed as I flicked through my old high school photos. [What's so funny?] I looked up at Celty and said "I found an old photo album filled with my high school photos! [So?] I sighed. "You see Celty I went to school with Izaya and Shizuo. In fact I was the one who introduced Shizuo to Izaya." I watched as she rapidly typed on her phone. [So you're the reason Ikebukuro has to suffer the damages caused by their fighting!?] I thought for a second. "No, I just introduced them to each other. It was kind of 'Hate at first sight'." Celty paused [So why do they hate each other so much?] I was shocked. I never thought of the reason for their hatred towards each other. It just seemed almost natural for them. "I…don't really know…"Hmm I must look into this. This could make for an..interesting experiment. I smirked. [Shinra….what are you thinking?] I smiled innocently at Celty. "Oh nothing honey." And with that I received a swift punch to the gut. "ha..ha that's….my girl."

-Izaya's PoV-

I spun in my chair trying to think of something fun to do. I could observe humans! Hmm…I'm not really in the mood right now though. I sighed. "This world is filled with so many entertaining things! So why can't I think of anything to do?" I pouted a bit more until I heard my secretary, Namie walk in. " Hey Izaya what's this? I found it lying around while I was cleaning." I glanced over to see what she was holding. Holy crap. It was my high school yearbook. "W-where did you find that!" She looked at me curiously. "It was sticking out of one of your bookshelves. Now would you please tell me what it even is?" I sighed. "It's my high school yearbook." I watched as she raised her eyebrows and an amused grin appeared on her face. "Oh really? Now I HAVE to see this." She flipped through the pages till she came across one that seemed interesting. It was one of me and Shizu-Chan fighting. "Wow you hated him even in high school? Why?" I thought for a moment, the question catching me off-guard. "Well it started when Shinra introduced us. Once I had seen Shizu-Chan's inhuman strength, I hated him. It made him seem like a monster residing in a human shell." I looked at her and she seemed to not believe me. "Are you sure that's the reason? I've seen you two fight before and it always seems as if you're enjoying yourself." I was surprised. Was it actually _fun _being around Shizu-Chan? I laughed aloud. " Namie you must be kidding how can I enjoy myself around a monster like him?"

~Namie's PoV~

_I guess he just doesn't understand himself what he feels for Shizuo but I know for sure it's something greater than hatred. Maybe I should just stay out of this. It's his problem not mine._

-Izaya's PoV-

I watched as she stalked out of the room as I continued to laugh. I can't believe she thinks I actually _like_ being with Shizu-Chan! I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Oh stupid humans you seem to become more and more predictable as time moves on." I sighed as I spun around in my chair once more. _Hmm speaking of which maybe I should pay Shizu-Chan a visit!_ I smirked and ran out the door eager to annoy my monster.


	2. The Theory

~Old Memories~

-Shizuo's PoV-

I looked up at the sky while taking a drag from my cigarette .For some reason today I felt a little more angry than usual. Something just didn't feel right.I had a feeling the flea was up to something. "Ugh just the thought of him makes me want to puke."I muttered as I continued walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. Then I suddenly got a text.[Come to Shinra's place he says it's an emergency –Celty] I sighed. Usually whenever I needed to go to Shinra's it was either because A. I had an injury or B. Because needed me for one of his weird experiments.I shuddered at the thought but, if it really was an emergency I should probably go. [Fine I'll be there in a sec but if this ends up being a false alarm I swear I'm gonna punch Shinra in the gut -Shizuo] I turned around and began to make my way to Shinra's place. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this….

~Shinra's PoV~

I smirked as Celty told me the good news. [Shizuo said he would be here soon. What's the big emergency anyways?] I looked at her. "Oh I just need him for a little questioning that's all" I said while smiling childishly at her. [Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?] I quickly read her message. "Oh don't worry Celty everything will be just fine!" After living with her for so long I could tell Celty looked unconvinced but she typed [Fine I'll go along with this] All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Sounds like he's here!" I swung open the door and welcomed my guest inside. Shizuo walked through the door looking pissed off. "Why the hell do you need me here? And I swear if this is another experiment…" Shizuo said while glaring angrily at me. I smiled. "I just need you for a short questioning." He looked at me suspicious of my intentions but curious as to what I was going to do. "What answers do you need from me?" Shizuo inquired. I laughed. "I'm just curious as to why you and Izaya hate each other so much." He stared at me, shock evident on his face. "He's just so damn annoying I can't help but hate him!" I didn't quite believe him yet so I asked "but why Izaya? I'm sure there are plenty of annoying people in the world." Shizuo paused for a moment. "He's the only person who's ever come back after a beating and that annoys me! Why doesn't he stay away from me?" I noticed a slight blush appear on his face as he spoke. I admit I was taken aback when I saw this. _Hmm…I wonder if….no it can't be….does Shizuo have feelings for Izaya? It would make sense actually. Maybe he's trying to scare Izaya off so he doesn't accidentally hurt him. _I was snapped out of my thoughts by Shizuo. "Shinra are you okay? You spaced out for a while." I smiled at him "Oh I'm fine..I was just thinking that's all" He seemed to accept the answer and then asked. "So is that all you needed? Can I go now?" I looked to him and said "Why yes this little questionnaire has proven to be very fruitful. You can go now." With that I sent him on his way. [Well that was a waste of time all he did was state the obvious] I shook my head and explained to her. "Don't you see? It's very clear that Shizuo feels something for Izaya." [You can't be serious?!] But I only smiled at her and replied "If my theory is correct, we may have an interesting experiment on our hands."


End file.
